warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cryden Shadowleaf
Cryden Shadowleaf is a Night Elf rogue who specialises in being a creep and a jerk. Description Cryden is a reasonably handsome Night Elf man; of average size for his race, he has a lithe and athletic build. His body is firmly toned, with well-defined muscles, with long, ropey limbs. His long, dark green hair is always worn tied back, while he has a small, neatly trimmed goatee beard. His features, while handsome, are somewhat marred by a perpetual smug smirk that betrays his emotions. His armour is a rather hideous mish-mash of the best components he could find, regardless of how well suited they were to each other and how ugly they looked together. Despite this, he makes sure his armour and weapons are well looked after and in top condition at all times. He compensates for his ugly armor with a "casual" outfit of an open-fronted shirt and dark pants that are designed to show off his physique. Personality Cryden is a man rather short on redeeming features. He is smug, self-important, arrogant, superior and overconfident. He is also a lecherous creep and a jerk who likes nothing more then hitting on virtually anything female that moves. However, his style (or lack thereof) means that he's morel ikely to get slapped then anything else - not that it stops him from trying. He has a slight prefernce for human women, simply because Sentinels hit harder. He likes to follow people around, come up with lewd and innaproopriate comments and make really, really bad innuendoes. Despite this, he hasn't tried anything on the female members of the guild; he comments that Cheery Flamethrower scares him, while he's added that he has 'no chance' with Lucille Ravenwynd, but couldn't be bothered trying anyway. Furthermore, Ellis Islington annoys him to no end; the pair of them have something of a rivalry. The nicest thing anyone can say about him is that he's not Upchaak Bloodscalp. History Born and raised during the long vigil of the Night Elves, Cryden never quite fit in with their ordered society. Independant and self-important, he spend most of his time skulking on the fringes hoping that something exciting might happen. However, in a society engineered never to change, such events were unlikely. And while Night Elf society was thrown into chaos following the upheavals of the thrid war, Cryden saw it as an opportunity. As soon as regualr transport between the two continents was established, he took a boat to the Eastern Kingdoms. From there, he used every opportunity that presented itself to make his life better. He became a professional adventurer, seeking treasures from across the kingdoms to line his own pockets. At the same time, he turned to using his "exotic" looks and background to chase women, hoping to have a better chance with a human then with the more militant Night Elves. He gained valuable skills, learning to survive and thrive in adverse conditions. It was on one of his "adventures" that he met a group known as the Dragon Warriors. Their leader, Cheery Flamethrower, was impressed with his skill and abilty, and offered him a place in the group. His rationale was that, at the very least, he could use them to help line his own pockets. category:Characters category:Alliance category:Night Elf category:Rogue category:Dragon Warriors category:Articles by Darthfish